orosfandomcom-20200214-history
Snerfalgus Ghrazgull McAlastar
Snerfalgus Ghrazgull McAlastar is the former Lord General of the Orosian Guard, which, under his leadership, was formed into the Orosian Legion. He is a Goblin, and a veteran of many bloody battles, as well as a former Corsair, part of the crew for the Dread Pirate "Bloodbeard". He arrived on Old Oros shortly after Dom had organized the city, and is constantly possessed by members of the Netherian Dominions' High Court. The most frequent visitor is their Champion, Endymion. 'Early Life' S'nerfalgus Ghrazgull McAlastar was born in the small Goblin village of Gitznorg, near the large Writhgurd Goblin warren complex. Hailing from the "Savage" province of Heznokt, Snerfalgus had to learn at a very young age to trick, lie, run and fight. Unlike most Goblins, though, he did more than just learn it... He excelled at it, honing his prowess in combat and sharpening his tongue. Eventually, Snerfalgus settled into a long abandoned shack, and hunted the great and terrible beasts that lived in the marshes and hills. Eventually, Snerfalgus was visited by an old Mage, and an advisor to the great Pirate Bloodbeard, who recruited them into his ranks. 'Bloodbeards Crew Though Snerfalgus was a Goblin, and his kind was scorned and shunned by the rest of society, dismissed as cruel evil savages, Snerfalgus found that these men were very accepting of his kind, accepting him as one of their own. It was perhaps this sense of belonging that compelled Snerfalgus to fight for them with such valor and zeal, and this that sparked not only mere friendship, but a sense of bortherhood with the men and women under Bloodbeard. Of course, then there was Captain Bloodbeard himself, who was viewed as a bloody Tyrant by everyone who has ever heard of him, but a kind, stern King and father to those who knew him. When Snerfalgus was borught before the him, (One of the few times Snerfalgus felt true fear) he simply looked at the Goblin, and smiled. "Gulzakt ghurabkt-orz fizalogt hwyknt, Sner'us doq? Jynzo themor haldurr. Igz'j mok fyll minuzooon!" Translation: Ah, the new meat, Sner'us was it? Hahaha! Good to have you onboard. I'm sure you'll make a fine addition to our crew! He hailed in Goblin tongue, and Snerfalgus immediately found a special place in his heart for the Dread Captain, and immediately adopted Sner'us as his new name. Further studies can show that all Goblins have this capacity for love in their often cold, wretched hearts, but few have had the chance to express it. Soon, Sner'us proved himself more adept in sword and axe-play than anyone else on the ship, besides Bloodbeard, and his valor, as well as strategic genius proved themselves to be great as well. Soon, he was almost as well known as Bloodbeard himself, as the "Green Fist" of Bloodbeard, and his right hand, which was ironic, considering Bloodneard did not ever have, or need a right hand man. However, to make sure that Sner'us's reputation as the "Green Fist" of Bloodbeard remained valid, Bloodbeard had him promoted to his right hand man, which meant Sner'us was "Officially" allowed to listen in and help his Captain in planning out raids and maneuvering away from large battles (though Sner'us had been doing this "unofficially" for several years before). This also meant that his crew mates were "Officially Obligated" to treat him with great respect and reverance (though he was still treated as an old friend, not as a "Right hand man") . Of course, this also meant that Snerfalgus was restrained from the thick of battle, being forced to restrain himself from charging into the fray. He knew that Bloodbeard was testing his mental strength as well as his physical strength, and he aimed please. 'The Golden Age of Piracy' Soon after establishing a name for himself and becoming the right hand man of Bloodbeard, Sner'us and his crew entered the Fallion sea, which had recently hit large veins of Amirite, Inorite, Gold and Silver in the mining shafts, with stories about there being so much of the precious minerals that even the poorest beggar could find himself walking away with several cartloads of the valuable minerals. Merchant ships and mining boats from all over the land flocked to the Fallion sea, using it's swift ocean currents to quickly travel to anywhere in the known world. Of course, lots of merchant ships that had thrown what little cannons it had into the sea in favor of extra storage space for the rare minerals were easy targets for Bloodbeards fleet, which began to grow and grow until it had enough battleships and repurposed merchant ships to rival the naval fleet of a whole country. Bloodbeard was not only a legend spoken by mothers to scare their children to sleep anymore, but instead a very real threat to anyone who would dare sail for the Fallion sea, but the riches one could obtain if they were able to break through the naval blockade were so great that the flow of ships to plunder and people to slaughter never lessened. Soon, Bloodbeard sent his crew to land to capture villages, slaughter towns and take whatever they could find. It was Sner'us's golden age, all the food he could eat, all the mead, ale and fine wines he could drink, and all the women he could bed. It was glorious, it was fun, and the best part of all was that he could share this with his great crew, Bloodbeard was a pirate no longer, no, for he had become a king, and Sner'us would be the one granted with the honour of leading his armies to even more glory. 'The College of Galdon' As Sner'us claimed more and more of the Wapoll Continent, (a large continent where the minerals had been found) he continued deeper into its harsh jungles and deserts in the Frilhmer Province. Soon, in order to reach the Northern ports of the Aoth Dominion, he faced a tough decision. They could either journey into the great unforgiving Jymalla Desert Wastelands or turn back and sail to Aoth. Unfortunately, United Naval forces from around the world had started to assemble and enclose upon the Fallion Passage, and Bloodbeard's fleet made to the large rivers in Wapoll to escape them. So, Sner'us decided that he would rather starve himself for a few days than risk being blown up by Naval cannons. Wapoll was seperated by large, deep rivers that ran from ocean to ocean, and Sner'us planned to meet the ship at the end of the Jymalla Wasteland to refill on supplies before leading his band of landbound corsairs to take Aoth. Finally, after a month of going with little food and bland, slimy Koriko Cactus water, Sner'us reached the large river that Bloodbeard was bound for, and found the ship docked by a large, sandstone tower, a castle or stronghold, underneath an ancient arched bridge. The whole building looked like it was carved out of rock, and Sner'us, after receiving Bloodbeards' permission, decided to explore it. Inside, Snerfalgus found tomes of ancient knowledge and scribes of history and forgotten medicines and techniques used and lost in the ancient eras, when humanity and elven-kind first bloomed. There were even whole sections of books on the Goblin language, and books translated to the Goblin language. To any scholar, the discovery of even one of these ancient tomes and codexes would've meant a new era in technology, and reversion to the long lost, old forgotten ways. Sner'us, however, was a Goblin, and instead grabbed all the books he could find and stuffed them in several large sacks, later transporting them back to the boat to use as something other then fish and ale to stave off boredom. Sner'us also stumbled across the "Heart of Arendal'iiloc", an ancient red pulsulating sphere of grand ancient energy that granted him the "Seed of Soul" which, currently also known as "Snerfalgus" was a much more refined version of himself, but laid dormant inside him for some time to come. The Sky Isles of Livori Bloodbeard knew that, despite h aving six ships and a crew large enough to match an army, he could not win a full-scale naval battle against the united forces of the Seven Kingdoms from beyond the sea, nor could he hope to beat them through a more underhanded means, for he did not know the seas he sailed on nearly well enough to hope for that. The only possible way to survive would be to take his fleet to the Northern Fallion sea, and through Guildimore Strait. However, the straight proved ot be very hard, if not completely impossible to maneuver, and Bloodbeard had thought his ships had crashed, slamming themselves on a large island that blocked the strait. Instead, he and Sner'us found that they had arrived on several islands... Floating in the sky! It seemed like only Sner'us and Bloodbeard were the only ones who had arrived there (this was followed by many, many questions of their mortality, and whe ther they were alive or dead) and was greeted by a rather queer people. Though the Ancient inhabitants of this world were long since gone, their souls sentenced to forever wander the Aetherius, the Dryziil, a race of advanced humanoids, with faces that resembled that of rats or goblin-kind, stout, short bodies and large, wide, almost paw-like feet, six toes and, despite their fat bodies, were composed of hair, skin and large bones. They were highly advanced technologically, given time to personalize and perfect the technology given to them by the ancients in the times of old. Sner'us and Captain Bloodbeard found the locals to be in the middle of a dispute, with half of the Dryziil wishing to ascend to the Aetherius in order to find the Ancients and discover whatever new technologies they had made, while the other half wished to stay here and live their lives out in peace. Since the Isles of Livori were all connected by wires of Mortihium, an energy producing mineral given to the Dryziil by the Ancients, and impossible to replicate, these wires are the only things powering the machines that kept the Isles afloat for all these years (The Aetherian magicks that had originally supported them faded a long time ago). Of course, with the arrival of the Sner'us and Bloodbeard, and the natural devious and almost Goblin-like personality of a few unpleasant natives, they soon found themselves behind bars, or rather, containment facilities for crimes they did not know anything about. Neither Sner'us nor Bloodbeard spoke the language of the Dryziils, which made for a short and uneven trial and a harsh punishment. Needless to say, Sner'us and Captain Bloodbeard began their escape as soon as they were thrown into prison, Bloodbeards' superior strength and their combined combat prowess easily overwhelming the advanced technologies of the Dryziil. They ran from island to island, using the long bridges to cross and slashing away anyone or anything that crossed their paths, including the Mortihium wires that were scattered to and fro. Both saw that the Dryziil were deeply angered and terrified by this, so they started to cut down more, and more. Rifle shots came from panicked hands, missing the two completely, the vibro-blades that the Dryziil carried were deadly, but their swings were slow and clumsy, easy to parry and dodge. Soon, the islands were ringing with alarms, the Mortihium was reduced to dangerous levels, Dryziil scrambling in each and every direction and their few armed soldiers fleeing in terror instead of fighting the escapees. The islands rumbled and started to slowly crumble, the machines that powered them started to slow and stop as the islands sank, one by one and any wires left unscathed and bridges connecting them snapped. The isles were sent into a freefall to the ground below, and Bloodbeard and Sner'us were sent sprawling with them to the ground below. Both of them, being made of much sterner stuff than the Dryziil and having the good fortune of landing in the long river below. 'A Reunion in Blood' How Bloodbeards' crew faired during their absence was an entirely different matter altogether. For years Bloodbeard and Sner'us had been working out difficult maneuvers to either evade the naval forces pursuing them, or to try to isolate single galleons or small fleets from the larger group. Many of the crew were sturdy fighters, but the most competant strategist besides Sner'us and Bloodbeard had died long before they left for Livori. It was left to the better judgement of their Chief Navigator to avoid the enemy ships, but slowly Bloodbeards Pirates were being drawn into a deadlock, and as the crew found out that they were surrounded by a very measureable force on both sides of a large river, Bloodbeard and Sner'us returned! Wandering through the deep and overgrown jungles that spread and filled both banks of the river. As the Chief Navigator explained their situation to their "homecoming" Captain and his right hand, Bloodbeard devised a tactical formation as best he could on the flowing river, and armed his crew with whatever weaponry he was able to salvage from Livori. The oncoming battle was a bloody one, as onboard ballistas fired and improvised spear-guns shot. The battle against the united Navy soon came to a bloody melee, and the ships were decks were dyed with blood. In the midst of defending against a large charge by the attackers, Sner'us was cut deeply by an enemy rapier and thrown overboard, the invaders thinking he had died. The wound was deep, and would have proven fatal to a lesser man. Snerfalgus Ghrazgull McAlastar, however was no lesser man and endured the injury, fading into a comatose state, as his body floated where the waves wished to carry him. Some reports ever since have stated that the Glibmer, Goblins of the Sea, carried his body to open ocean, and made sure it washed up as far away as it could. Needless to say, they were right. 'Old Oros' Unknown to many until just recently, Sner'us had washed up on Oros shortly after his mishap at sea, arriving shortly after Dom had organized and rallied the original fourteen people on Oros. Sner'us was taken prisoner by the recently established Guard, deemed as a threat to the people of Oros. During his stay in the custody of the Guard, he had developed a connection and friendship with Guard Captain Guilliman, and second in command Graic. Unknown to Sner'us, a gem he had held and salvaged from the old college of Galdon, which he still carried as a trophy on his person had analyzed Guilliman during their regular conversations while he was in detainment, forming the entity that would later be known as 'Snerfalgus'. Eventually, a group of bandits nearby Oros had caught wind that the city had been bare, and attacked Oros. Being only newly formed, the guard had to rally the people of Oros to defend the city, and had let Sner'us out on temporary bail to defend the city, despite the protest of the Orosian civilians. The wounds from the last stand of Bloodbeards' crew only freshly healed, and the flesh still tender, Sner'us proved nonetheless to be the most capable fighter amongst the defenders. Many would credit him with the early defence of Oros, and it was through deeds like this that he would fight against the prejudice beared down on him by Orosian citizens. The Orosian defence force suffered minimal losses, with only three people losing their lives in the defence. The original two guardsmen, General Guilliman and Champion Huldis had decided to embark on a quest to find the fabled weapon Grimgore, a blade that was fabled to be able to shift into a blade designed specifically to be perfect for its wielder, taking weight, size and weapon type into account. During his absence, Guilliman promoted Graic to temporary Guard Captain and Sner'us to his assistant. Two months later, and after numerous failed attempts to find the two Guardsmen, who hadn't gone a long way from Oros, Graic was appointed to Guard Captain. Graic was a very rash and shortsighted man, who commanded from the front rather then making battle tactics and strategy to combat Oros's foes. During his rather short reign as Guard Captain, the Orosian Guardsmen had suffered the loss of three other members, while it had recruited several more from the numerous amounts of ships crashing each day on Old Oros's beaches. Graic's promotion was shortlived however, as he had soon perished while independantly fighting off the monsters that would attack Oros each night, after being separated from the other Guardsmen, and blundering in the dark outside the walls, eventually mauled to death by the undead. With this, of course, Sner'us found himself next in line to become the Captain of the Guard. Though he was never realised as the Captain of the Guard until later, it was then when he took command of the Orosian Guard and directed them into much more offensive maneuvers against the terrors usually assailing Oros. They were driven back beyond the Feile Caruth's farm and into the forests of the future sight of Cobblebrook. Category:Old Characters